Sonamy Song Shorts
by Whitney911
Summary: Short stories evolving around the relationship between our favorite two hedgehogs, Sonic and Amy. Sonamy


The following are small stories that I wrote to different songs. It's really fun  
**Directions**: 1) Put your music on shuffle  
2) Listen to the song, and while you listen let your inspiration take over and write as much as you can until the song ends  
3) I cheated by listening to some 2 times, but it's because the ideas kept coming.

* * *

**If I can't Have You – Kelly Clarkson – Amy's POV**

I try. I try really hard. You know I do. It's not intentional. I try to avoid my affection. I don't even want to accept it. But you can't fight your feelings, and you can't fight the demands.

So when I saw a girl laughing with Sonic, I lost it. I ran off as I was bawling. Cream tried to arrange a blind date, but there is no one I would rather be with besides Sonic.

You know, I haven't had the best side of love, but I suppose it comes to an advantage. I won't be letting any other guy in my life, thanks to this. If I can't have Sonic, then I don't want anyone. The way I look at it is that Sonic is the one missing out on all the love he's missing. I'll make it somehow though.

**Insomnia – the Veronicas (2x) – Amy's POV**

Honestly, I hate Sonic. Why? Cause I love him. Yeah, you've heard that before. But now I'm at the bar, looking for some guy to dance with and to revive my good spirits. I haven't slept for 48 hours now, and this is all because of that blue blur.

I know that I have a less chance of catching a guy's attention because of the bags under my eyes, but I'm not one to easily give up. And I'm glad I didn't.

"Sorry," I mutter as I bump into some stranger.

"Hey, don't mention it."

With such a sexy voice like that, it's impossible not to look up. And of course a sexy face is accompanied to the voice. Wanna know how sexy? Take five Sonics.

"Uh, ok."

"Name's Dave," the sexy robin says. He offers his hand, and I willingly take it into mine for a shake. Man, even his skin feels sexy. I'm thinking that all this sexy thinking of mine may be in result to my insomnia and my desperate attempts to search for a new man.

"Amy," I tell him, trying my best to smile and not look idiotic by staring at his face.

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, you here with someone?"

"No."

"And are you looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"And do you want to dance with someone?"

"Yes."

"Perfect!" He grabs my hand and brings me to the dance floor. Next thing I know, I'm swaying in his arms and we're having a ball. I don't even remember having so much fun. I've forgotten all my troubles.

But then I turn and see _him_ staring at us, and I don't know what I am feeling.

**Unbreakable – Fireflight**

Don't you just hate girls? There is nothing better to do than gossip, right? So there are so many people accusing me because of who I am and so many people who beat me down and use me. Lately though, I've been standing up for myself. What motivated me? A book. They do wonders, don't they? So now I'm willing to easily take em all on, and I'll be successful. I mean, come on! Who decided to be the judge on stereotyping? So who cares if I'm too outgoing? Who cares if I'm obsessive? That's just who I am. Get use to it. I'm not afraid of standing up for myself. Fear is just something that holds you back. And I, Amy Rose, do not like being held back.

**Your Hands Are Cold – Pride and Prejudice - Sonic's POV**

I can take Eggman down easy. I don't have any weaknesses. It's a normal battle.

But suddenly I'm vulnerable, because Amy is positioned right in front of Eggman's gun range and is unable to move and is about to get killed and you know damn well I can't live without her.

But for once, I'm too late.

Amy falls to the ground, lifeless and non-moving, as Eggman retreats, realizing what he had just done.

"AMY!!" I scream. I run up to her.

She's not moving.

She's not breathing.

She's bleeding like a mad man.

"AMY!" I hold her in my arms.

Then I feel her heartbeat. Her eyes flutter. I can't believe this. The Chaos Emeralds surround us, and I can feel their power charging into Amy. What is this? How could the Chaos Emeralds have reacted?

Enriched by the heart, huh?

"Sonic?"

"I'm right here, Ames. Right here."

"Is everyone…okay?"

"Yeah. Everyone's fine."

She hugs me, and I have no intention of letting her go for anything. God, that was the scariest moment of my life. I had the feeling of what it is like to lose something precious to you, and boy, I do NOT want that. I seriously need to train more.

**Heartless – Kanye West – (2x) - Sonic's POV**

Remember Amy? Cheerful and devoted? She was only determined to achieve my affection, which she had. She didn't know that though, so now she' different. She' what you call a 'bad girl.' Every week, it's a different guy. And you have no idea how pissed off I am. Heck, yesterday I saw her making out with some guy. I am pissed at the guy, but Amy's eyes were open. And now I'm keeping close tabs on her, trying to find some way to break up her current date. I get my chance when the guy goes to the bathroom.

"Hello, Amy," I say, appearing next to her.

"Hello, Sonic. How's life treating you?"

Terribly.

"Pretty good. I see you've had a few blessings yourself." I eye her.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Different blessing each week too."

She looks at me suspiciously. "What are you getting at, here?"

"How many guys has it been now? Eight?"

"Hey, they each have something to them. I like to explore. Besides, the last one is an excellent kisser."

This conversation can't get any odder.

"Uh-huh. Wonderful. You know, you're playing with guys hearts."

"That's why I dump them before they feel anything for me."

"Why are you doing this? Amy?"

She shrugs and looks ahead. Her boyfriend comes back with a drink. He hands it to Amy, who gives him the sweetest smile that my fur bristles with envy that the guy gets that smile instead of me.

"Wanna go to Twinkle Park?" the guy asks her.

"Yeah," Amy replies, linking her arm in his. They walk away, Amy turning slightly as they walk to smile and wave goodbye.

Damn, I am pissed.

**Let It Go – Brit & Alex – Amy's POV**

Well, that's how life is, right? One day, something happens, and suddenly you're no longer friends with some people and your life changes. So here it is today; Eggman's gone. Now what does the team have to do? Go their own separate ways, following their own separate dreams and reaching for their own separate goals. Yes, that means that I can't follow mine. Sonic's want is to travel, and he's doing that as I speak. So, no Sonic for me. Then there's Tails, who's become a famous mechanic. Cream's in school, Knuckles is protecting Angel Island and Rouge is doing what she always does. Now that I think about it, I never really had any friends other than the Sonic Team members. And now that I have to let them go, I can't let anyone in,

**Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (2x) – Normal Perspective**

A sporting event between the Sonic Team members? Nothing can beat that. The stands are filled with excited watchers, waiting impatiently for the baseball game to start.

When it does, the watchers are on the edges of their seats. First off, Sonic gets the honor of batting first. His lightning speed enables him to hit every ball effortless, along with his speed to get to bases without any hint of panic. Tails uses his theoretic abilities to calculate the precise time to swing and the perfect force to hit the ball into a certain area. No one can anticipate where he will send the ball next, so the players on the opposing team must be on their toes. When a cute and innocent cream-colored rabbit comes to play, the audience 'awes' in sync. She misses her launch, but her puppy-dog eyes let's her get away with running to bases, although she did not hit the ball. When a hot-tempered Knuckles steps onto the plate, the crowd stops in dead silence. Knuckles yells at the crowd and strikes out on his first two battings. On the third, he broke his bat on the ground. This is where the whistling takes place. Her sport skirt, half-top and baseball hat only look good on her, and boy did she look good in them! Amy steps to the plate, blowing a bubble from the bubble gum she's chewing in her mouth. She scores homeruns each time. On her third placement to the batting plate, she even had her earphones in and was dancing along to her favorite tune. She hit a homerun then too.

**Out of Control – Hoobastank - Amy's POV**

I'm not getting this. Sonic is the type of person who changes his mind with every thought he has. One day, he's pissed at me, the next; he's smiling at me. I cannot understand his mixed attitudes. Do he love me or not? There are times when I truly believe that Sonic hates me and doesn't want me around. Okay, many times. But then I doubt those doubts because of the way Sonic calls my name when I'm in danger or when he desperately tries his best to save me. He gave me a flower once. Why did he do that? Obviously he cares a bit?

"Hey Ames."

Speaking of the devil….

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I lean against the wall and wait for whatever he wants to talk about. He doesn't say anything for while, instead only imitating my action and staring straight ahead. Soon enough, it came to the point where I snapped at him.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you, but I have no idea how to say it."

"Well, find a way."

"Maybe I should just show you?"

"That would be wise."

There is no way I would have expected this 'conversation' to be about his definite affection for me.

Before I even blink, he's right there in front of me and his arms are on either side of me against the wall. He looks at me with such a serious look that I have no idea what he's thinking. In the next second his face is RIGHT THERE and his lips are RIGHT THERE on mine and he's RIGHT THERE and RIGHT HERE and everywhere at once. Damn right, he talks with his lips. And he's a mighty fine talker. In an automatic reaction, my arms are around his neck and I'm savoring every word Sonic has to say. You know, maybe Sonic isn't that hard to read after all.

**Closer – Ne-Yo – Sonic's POV**

It's one of those times where your just feeling down and you need to go somewhere you think no one will find you. I go to a club and just sit in a chair, watching everyone and everything. It's a way I just let it out, ya know. I watch the flashing lights, the lit up dance floor, the DJ's stereo and everything else there is. Nothing really catches my deep interest.

Till I see _her._

Damn, she looks good. I did NOT expect her to be here. And I'm all right with that. Amy chose great attire, and it shows her curves nicely. It's dark, but she's shining. More than anyone out there. And she sees me.

She smiles at me, and I smile back. A real smile. She comes to me and says something, but it's too loud and I can't hear her.

"What?" I yell.

And then she's in my ear, yelling, "What are you doing here?" but I'm not listening. Feeling her breath on my neck pulls out goose bumps over my skin and makes my heart beat with every breath.

Oh yeah. Breath. I forgot about that. I exhale.

'Sonic?" she yells, and the way she yells it makes me smile.

"Wanna dance?" I ask.

She's shocked obviously. So I just get up and take her hand and we're dancing together. Her waist is in my hands and her arms are around my neck, and I think I must have died sometime cause I'm in heaven. There is no way I'm able to stop my head from moving forward and leaning against hers. And there's no way to stop myself from finding her lips with mine. Right in the middle of the dance floor.

**Life in Technicolor – Coldplay – Normal POV**

Amy looks around as they walk, twirling around in circles so that she can define every detail. Her smile on her face is priceless; a true smile. Sonic is unable to hold back his as he watches the pink hedgehog excitedly observe everything.

"This is amazing, Sonic!" she exclaims. "How many places like this do you know of?"

"A few."

He walks up next to her, catching a flower petal that is being driven in the wind. It's the same color as his precious flower. The resemblance makes him let go of the petal. He wasn't able to let go of his embarrassed expression, though, and hides his face so that Amy doesn't see his blush.

"Thank you so much, Sonic. I have never seen anything like this!"

He looks at her with slight surprise.

"Yeah, these are the moments that make life worth living for," she continues, stopping in place and inhaling the smell of the fresh air that consumed her. Sonic looks at her.

"Yeah," he says pulling her into his arms and into a kiss.


End file.
